


dandy

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: There are somethings that Steve doesn’t think he’ll ever understand. How are Krispy Kreme doughnuts so damn good? Why are people so prone to arguing on Twitter? How the hell can Tony look good after they stopped some two-bit villain crew who called themselves “the Wrecking Crew”?





	dandy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeenAsleepFor70Years](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/511441) by BeenAsleepFor70Years. 

> This is my gift fic for BeenAsleepFor70years. When I saw the fanart I knew what I had to write. No wait, that's a mild lie. I saw Tony wearing a floral shirt and I knew I wanted to write Steve feeling :'(a about how nice Tony looked ahahhaha I hope you like it BAf70 ; v;

There are some things that Steve doesn’t think he’ll _ ever _understand. How are Krispy Kreme doughnuts so damn good? Why are people so prone to arguing on Twitter? How the hell can Tony look good after they stopped some two-bit villain crew who called themselves “the Wrecking Crew”?

Steve watches Tony slaps his hands together, dusting bits of rubble and plaster away before he starts cleaning himself off. His black jacket is done for, it’s left shoulder is hanging on by a literal thread. _ How the hell did he manage to come out of that fight with nothing more than a torn sleeve? _Steve wonders with growing amazement, looking down at himself only to find the once pristine blue suit is now dusty as can be. There's plaster, dirt, nicks and cuts, and... is that wine? That better not be a wine stain. While Steve licks his thumb and tries to rub the dark stain off his left thigh, Tony’s placing both hands on his hips and surveying the ballroom.

“Everyone else okay?” Tony asks.

Different voices sign-off from various corners of the ballroom. Steve looks up at each voice, quickly cataloging their injuries and how badly their outfits got ruined. Natasha’s hair is now a messy rats nest and her gown has a new slit going up to her hip. Clint offers what’s left of his tuxedo jacket to her to cover up. Thor’s lost his shirt _ and _jacket, and is worrying that the holes he’s torn in his pants are too much. Bruce... well... he’d transformed into the Hulk as soon as the first shots had gone off so... Tony’s the only one of them who looks decent. If he was to take the Iron Man gauntlet off his right hand, you would think that Tony was going clubbing. His hair has gone from a tamed slicked-back look to artfully mused. At some point during the fight, Tony had rolled up the sleeves of his black button-down shirt and loosened his soft pink pie a touch. 

He looks more handsome now than he did when they’d all gotten here. Steve wants to cry if he’s totally honest because this is too much. It’s practically unfair for someone to look that handsome, full stop. At the start of the night, Steve had felt so jealous of Tony because how many men could pull off wearing a floral pattern shirt, much less one that had lovely pink flowers on it? And the soft pink belt! Steve’s kind of in love with that belt! Steve _ wishes _he could pull off a look that stylish. And add to that the fact that it's _Tony _looking so good and Steve can't have him...

Steve’s sighing internally about the unfairness of life when Tony walks over to him, staggering a little when he missteps before quickly righting himself. Tony’s dark eyes are filled with concern as he asks, “You okay, Cap? You look kinda...” Brown eyes sweep over him, like a wave over a beach, “Ticked off.”

“Yeah well...” Steve flounders for a reasonable explanation that isn’t ‘I’m really mad about how good you’re looking because it’s not doing my crush any favors!’ “It was a nice party and it got ruined. It’s not every day we get to hang out at a place this swanky.”

Tony mouths ‘swanky’ before laughing softly, hiding his lovely smile into his covered fist before he turns back to Steve, still grinning. “There’ll be more like it. The Avengers get invited to a lot of parties. Kelly usually turns them down because she figures we’d get bored. But if you’re interested to attend more, I’m sure she’ll work them into your schedule.”

It’s not that it was _ just _ a fancy party, it was a fancy party where _ Tony _had come with. He’s sure that the Avengers PR Officer would be over the moon if Steve agreed to attend more events and things but outside of volunteering, he wasn’t interested. If it wasn’t a team event or if Tony wasn’t there to make these events more enjoyable...

Biting back a sigh, Steve shoots Tony a tiny smile. “I’ll talk to her.”

Tony nods. Bruce has finished slipping into his emergency outfit, a simple t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, and is now watching Natasha as she tries to talk Thor into finding something to cover up his chest with. SHIELD agents are starting to creep in through the broken front door, guns up and eyes wary. Clint gestures at the pile of villains in the corner. 

Steve’s thinking he should go take point when Tony clears his throat. Softly but pointedly. “So uh,” he begins, hesitantly and not meeting Steve’s eyes, “I didn’t get to say this before but... you looked nice. Look nice. Blue’s your color.”

Looking down at himself, Steve notes tall the other stains on his once pristine suit before he looks back up and asks, with a heavy deal of skepticism, “How can I still look good? I look like I got dragged behind a car for a mile.”

Bruce slips on a pile of broken tiles, causing them to crack right as he swears. Natasha has successfully managed to get Thor to turn some curtains into a toga. Clint’s cracking up and making Gone with the Wind jokes. Tony’s still not looking at him. It’s a little strange actually...

Steve’s wondering what’s wrong when he realizes that Tony’s ears are turning pink. He stares at them in wonder, blinking in surprise when Tony turns to look at him, brown eyes alight with fierce determination. “You look great.”

That’s it. That’s the whole argument apparently. But those three words seem to carry _ meaning _ . Meaning that Steve’s not sure he’s gotten because he’s a hopeful, naive romantic with a gentle heart and Tony _ can’t _ be saying what Steve _ thinks _ he’s saying because how can a guy like Tony be interested in a guy like _ him _?

“I...” Steve starts weakly, wondering if maybe the crowbar he got whacked on the head with has some delayed magical effect that sapped the serum right out of him because he feels weak and too big for his skin. He raises a clumsy hand to scrub the back of his neck, eyes sliding away to watch Bruce tentatively poke the large man wearing a rhinoceros suit instead of hold Tony’s gaze. “I... thank you. You... you look amazing too.”

Bucky’s ghost is probably standing behind him and laughing himself _ sick _at how utterly love struck and stupid Steve sounds. Steve can feel heat gathering in his cheeks and is thinking of beating a hasty retreat when Tony asks, in the sweetest, most heart breakingly soft tone he’s ever heard the man to take, “Yeah?”

Steve’s eyes snap back. _ God _ ... how has he never noticed how _ gorgeous _Tony’s eyes are though? So big, so beautifully brown, and so deeply expressive? ‘The eyes are a window to the soul’ is a saying that was written with Tony’s eyes in mind. Steve’s breath hiccups, the desire to cup Tony’s face in both hands and kiss his hesitation away rising the longer they stare at each other.

Belatedly, Steve remembers that he should answer Tony. “Yeah,” Steve breathes out. “You look...” For the first time tonight, he _ allows _ himself to take a good, long look at Tony. Desire burns low in his belly, a fire gently stoked as he takes in Tony’s bared forearms, the perfectly tailored pants, the belt and how it accentuates Tony’s trim waist, and how the pink flowers with the little touches of white and gold perfectly compliment Tony’s skin tone. “You look _ amazing _.”

There’s too much honesty and lust in those three words and _ far _too much truth. But it’s worth the risk when Tony sucks in a startled breath, eyes going wide with understanding that sends nervousness, fear, and anticipation through Steve like a jolt of electricity. “Steve...I’m not... You...” 

Tony licks his lips and Steve wishes that were him doing that. Tony’s eyes dart over the others, who’re talking animatedly with the SHIELD agents hanging by the door. He swallows, _ hard _. His eyes close briefly, like he’s digging deep inside him for strength. Steve can’t help but reach out and take hold of Tony’s hand.

As soon as skin meets skin, Tony’s eyes fly open. Wonder and the broken chandelier makes Tony’s eyes sparkle. Smiling, and feeling the bravest he’s ever felt, Steve asks, “Wanna blow this stand and go grab a burger? My treat.”

His heart _ races _inside his chest. Steve inhales, hoping. Hoping so hard and praying so fervently; heartbeat pounding like a drum in his ears. He exhales and Tony breathes out, “Yeah. Yeah. Let’s do it. It’s a date.”

And he squeezes Steve’s hand back, causing a huge grin to break out over Steve’s face.


End file.
